The end of the world as they knew it
by Peter-Pevensie-da-Best
Summary: Odie decides to write down his own story. One night he has a mysterious dream. Very creepy also.There will be a little touch of christianity, at least I am planning to do so. Read it/see it. Love it/hate it. Rated Kplus. Just wanted to be sure.
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

Disclaimer: Not any character of class of the titans animated series belongs to me…

Things you have to know:

I am Dutch… I'm trying to write in reaal Queen's English (or something like that). If it goes wrong: please, don't be mad

--

Uh… Hi… name's Odie, and I'm gonna tell you something. Probably you won't believe me. And even more probable, you won't believe it's me… But then again it's a true story. And I'm gonna tell it to you, because unlike in the times of my ancestor Odysseus, there isn't any philosopher around to tell you my story. To tell you the story we will go 2 years back in time. It was a sunny Monday just after the summer breaks. And it was… Well it wasn't exactly a particularly interesting day. Just like any other day just after the summer breaks. A day of excitement because of the new school year. What would it bring. And in our case what monsters would it bring on our path. What would Cronus bring on our path. Would love arise. And then preferably not with a certain nymph on an island in the Mediterranean Sea. Anyway excitement. But there was also a kind of dread. The dread of the end of summer breaks. School had begun. It was both boring and nice. Meeting people yet also learning under de guarding eyes of the teachers. Jummy and Jucky!

Hmm… Maybe you are starting to understand why Odysseus didn't write his story himself. Written by the philosopher the story was long. Written by Odysseus (if he would have written like me) it would have been much much longer. Iliad and Odyssey would have been so thick that the Mediterranean Sea would have been full of thrown away very thick books. Homerus, he made Iliad and Odyssey interesting books. I hope that once you have wrestled yourselves through this very boring introduction, you will still be interested in reading this story. I'll try to keep it shorter from now on. Anyway… We'll go two years back in time.

The night before I didn't sleep well. And I was deep in thought about it.

Suddenly I heard Jay say "Earth to Odie. Wake up."

"Wha...?!" I said flabbergasted and I stopped walking.

"We've been trying to talk to you for five minutes, you dork." Neil growled very Neilishly (whatever that means)

Indeed around me stood Neil, Jay, Theresa, Atlanta, Herry, Archie. They had weird smiles on their faces.

"Why do you look at me like that?" I asked.

"Heheh... I can't believe you let Neil call you a freakishly stupid dumber than dumb idiot. Even you should have been insulted by that." Herry laughed.

I glared at Herry and Neil and growled: "Hey what's that supposed to mean!"

Everyone started staring at me.

"What?!" I cried.

"You just growled at Herry because he made a stupid remark about you." Archie said in shock.

"So?!" I cried.

"You never get insulted by Herry's stupid remarks!" Theresa said worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... And you never growl at anyone too." Herry said warily.

I thought a bit about that and mumbled: "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Sorry."

"Don't worry bats, it's okay!" Neil laughed.

"Neil, batman doesn't exist. And even if he did exist, I would be nothing like him." I pointed out.

I had started walking again and was again deep in thoughts. The others had been silent for a time. We reached the school.

"See you all at lunch!" Jay cried enthusiastically.

I just nodded. I don't remember the reaction of the other guys (and girls).

Lessons turned out to be very very boring. It was all about Greek mythology and computers and I know all about that. I heard nothing new. I only discovered that one of my classmates had a bad cold. And believe me. That isn't something you want to discover. Not in the way I did at least. He sneezed right into my face!!

When I finally could have lunch I was in a terrible mood. Bad night. Bad school. What more could go wrong? I bought lunch and sat down beside Jay promptly. I started eating my lunch aggressively.

"Are you suffering from love sorrow or so?" Neil laughed.

Why did I have to ask what more could go wrong? I groaned and growled: "That's it." I threw my milkshake over Neil's face and cloths and I stamped away and took a seat somewhere in the corner of the lunchroom. I ate my lunch and nothing interesting happened.

Midday went by quickly. We had maths. Nothing better than maths. When we left school I was in a much better mood.

Later on Jay told me Neil was about to attack me for ruining his cloths. But the other guys had decided to hold him off.

Jay explained: "In that terrible mood you were apparently in, you could have killed him. Or you could have ruined his face. If that would have happened you two would have started a two man war."

"Well, it's good you've prevented him from doing so." I said.

We had just arrived at the training field, when I got a very cold shower. Neil had thrown a bucket full of water with ice cubes over my head.

My eyes went wide. And my mood dropped lower then it was at lunch. I stamped away to dry up and get some clean cloths. After a good shower I decided I needed some sleep. At seven o'clock in the evening I went to eat dinner. The dining room was weirdly empty. Hesitantly and very warily Theresa walked to me.

"So what's the matter?" she mumbled. "Why are you so moody." she almost whispered.

"Well I had a rough night and morning lessons were very boring. That's why." I said. She was silent and before I knew it I was deep in thought again.

Theresa gave me a little push to get back my attention. She said: "This is the third time you do that you know. Something must be bothering you."

"Is it that bad? I just dreamt so weird last night..." I mumbled softly.

Theresa laughed. Apparently she was telepathically listening to something. She said smiling "Guys, you can stop trembling in fear and listening in on us now."

Slowly Jake, Herry, Neil, Atlanta and Archie pushed open the door. They all took a seat at the table.

"You were that afraid of me? I must have been irrationally moody then. Sorry guys."

"It's ok. So, why don't you tell us what the dream was about?" Atlanta asked warily.

So I told them about my dream: _Theresa, Atlanta, Neil, Jay, Herry, Archie and me. We were fighting one of Cronus' monsters. It was a gigantic snake. Its breath was both cold as ice. The sound of its hissing was hot as fire. It was very powerful, thick and agile. We just couldn't beat it. Neil got turned in a block of ice, because he was too busy watching in his mirror. And from that moment on things only got worse. Herry cried in anger and ran at the serpent. The serpent simply turned its head very fast to Herry, opened its mouth and devoured Herry. Atlanta and Archie charged at the serpent and went into flames and disappeared into a cloud of ash. Then the serpent attacked Jay. It bit Jay. Theresa screamed and ran to Jakes side. She started crying. And became very angry at the snake. Hatred was shining from her eyes. She charged at the serpent. It took the serpent two second. And it devoured both Jay and Theresa. I was in shock and thinking frantically of a way to stop the serpent. But the serpent. It stared with cold eyes at me. Cronus said to the serpent stop. I can use this guy as a slave to be my strategist. Then the snake turned to Cronus. Cronus. He just disappeared in the mouth of the serpent. Now the serpent was looking at me again. Fast like a cheetah it turned may rounds around me till there were many circles of serpent around me. Then slowly the circles started to get very very tight around me. I was just busy trying to breath. I got choked. Almost. Then there was a white dove. He landed before the head of the serpent. The serpent. It let out a very very creepy laugh and devoured the dove. Then the tightly rings of serpent got very loose. The snake disappeared in a flash of light. The dove re-appeared shining clearly in full glory. Then there is a weird gap. I kind of darkness I think. And there is the dream again. We are all standing in a row. With three other persons. And then we disappear._

"Well that's it" I said after telling them about my dream.

A silence fell and seemed to last an hour.

"That really sounds unreal!" Jay exclaimed.

"Yeah… perhaps it is…" I said unconvinced.

After that I started doing my homework and one hour later Hermes told us Hera wanted to see us for a mission briefing.

--

As you probably noticed I polished this chapter a bit.

Next chapter is about the meeting with Hera, and Odie and the other guys will meet another hero...

Why that was it… feel free to read (Duh…) and review.

Jep I'm a Christian. So if you don't want to read about symbolical Christianity (or more) in stories about class of the titans. Then so it be. Stop reading from now on (if I even go on), or else… don't feel betrayed if suddenly a certain guy of Christianity enters the story.


	2. Chapter 2: New heroes in town

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of class of the titans. And whatever more I have to say about it. Consider it said. Or tell me what more I have to say about it. That is, IF you read it.

--

At the training field we met Hera. She told us that three new heroes had arrived. They didn't know themselves and they weren't from Greek mythology though. One of them was Jesse. A mysterious person. Hera only knew it was important that we'd meet him. Another one was Dave. He was a Jew and a descendant of David, a king of Hebrews who apparently killed a giant with a slingshot, and who was very musical with a harp. He apparently wrote at least 20 songs.

"A harp? A slingshot?! He must have been gay!" Neil said childishly.

"Look who's talking" Atlanta said annoyed.

"What?! Boys can be beautiful. That isn't gay. Playing a harp however. Ever heard of a hetero who played a harp? That's just not right. That's gay." Neil claimed.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with gays." Archie pointed out.

"Hmm… interesting YOU say that." Neil said mockingly.

Archie and Atlanta cried out: "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, pink-purple hair. That's just not right. That's so gay. So it's logical you'd say that." Neil said with a smile on his way to pretty face.

"Shut up!" Atlanta, Jay, Archie and a very very ticked off Hera cried in unison.

"Anyways, where will we find this gay. I mean Dave." Neil asked still with a little smile on his face.

"Actually, he's standing right behind you, and he doesn't look very happy." I said with a smile.

Neil's eyes went wide. "What?!" He cried.

He turned around and saw a guy. Very tiny. Very skinny. But with eyes. Oooh… They where shining with fire. Red hairs. Blue eyes. He was wearing a pink dress with flowers, he had red lipstick on his lips. He had pink shoes.

With an almost impossibly high voice Dave screamed: "So… What's wrong with gays?! If you have a problem with gays, you must have a problem with guys like me too."

"Uhm... No sir! I mean no ma'am." Neil said trembling in fear and shock.

Dave's lips started to tremble. Then there appeared a smile on his face. After that he started to laugh uncontrollably. When he got his laughing more under control he said gasping in a more normal voice: "You should have seen the look on your own face. Priceless. Simply priceless! Thanks for lending me your dress Aphrodite!"

Aphrodite had just walked in. Apparently she wanted to take a look at the end result. With a smile on her face she said: "You're welcome. Oh... Neil. You look even more pretty if you are scared."

"What?!" Neil cried out.

"I kind of foresaw one of you would have problems with a descendant of a man playing a harp! So I decided to joke with you a little. I asked Aphrodite for this dress. Theresa helped me get the lipstick on. This was the end result. Those bra's Aphrodite gave me are starting to itch very much though. Is there a place where I can put on normal cloths?" Dave mumbled in an uneasy voice.

"Sure. Odie, can you show him the bathrooms? You know the third person already right?!" Hera asked. Also with a smile on her face.

"Jep, she was my neighbour when I still lived in London. She has told me all about her ancestor already!" I said.

"See you later at the training field Jay called."

So I brought Dave to the bathroom to put on his normal cloths. He wore simple jeans with a pullover with a lion on it. Once he washed the lipstick of off his lips, and when we ware walking back to Hera he asked: "So who's this girl you were talking about?"

In one breath I told him: "She's called Alisha, she's a descendant of the prophet Elisha. Elisha healed a guy with leprosy. He made an axe float on water. He fed hundred people with twenty loaves of bread and a little grain and they had enough. He got help from God, for when an army attacked him God sent a whole army of angles to hold of the army that was attacking. Basically Elisha was a prophet, who could do very much in the name of and with the power of Jahweh, the God of Israel."

After that I fell on the ground gasping. Taking deep breaths. Dave looked at me worried. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I stood up again. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I said. "Sometimes I get a little too much caught up in my own stories I guess."

Dave hesitantly asked "I see... So… what can she do herself?"

I thought a bit about that and said: "Uhm… well she, no we, didn't figure it out yet. However she sometimes has precognition. Probably from Jahweh. Elisha had that too. When the army of the enemy was about to attack the king of Israel, Elisha would know where de enemy would attack. And the king would be safe of the invading army."

"That's a great ancestor she has. But… can she also fight?" Dave inquired interested.

"Well, she is very good with sticks. She can fight with them pretty well. But she's also pretty smart." I said with a smile.

Dave laughed "Sounds like she impressed YOU already."

I just smiled dreamily.

At that moment we reached the training fields where we met the other guys.

"So what about David?" I asked Dave.

"Yeah tell us some more about David. Gay king of Israel." Neil said mockingly.

"You just don't quit, do you?" Dave said a little angry.

"And what would you do about it… Besides: it's true isn't it." Neil said with a mischievous smile.

"No it isn't, you narrow minded nitwit!" Dave cried with a frown on his face.

Dave pointed his finger at Neil and said: "Shut your mouth about it, or else…"

"Oh… I'm so scared" Neil said mockingly.

At that moment Dave had had enough.

He pushed his finger very fast into the side of Neil's neck and said: "Now you won't even be able to talk!"

Judging from Neil's face the push of Dave's finger hadn't hurt him at all. He smiled. And opened his mouth. But just wasn't able to say anything.

We shared a good laugh at Neil and then Jay asked a little worried: "How long will it last?"

"He just needs a good night's rest and after that it will wear of. Neil, if you ever call David a Gay in such a manner again your voice will be the least thing you'll have to worry about." Dave growled.

"So now that you've shut up Neil, which is a thing I want to learn from you, could you tell us who David really was?" Atlanta said with a grin.

"Sure" Dave said. At that moment Ares came in and said "That will have to wait until tomorrow. I first want you to show me what you can do.

At that moment an enormous Cyclops entered the training field. "Let's see if you are anything like your ancestor David."

Dave simply said: "Then I'll first need a good slingshot. Don't worry I have trained."

Ares gave him a high tech sling shot. With a glowing projectile. He said: "This is a new gadget of Hephaestus. The projectiles are electrical. The slingshot will recharge the projectiles in just a few seconds."

Dave just took the slingshot. Took aim, and shot the projectile at the Cyclops. It hit the Cyclops right in the eye. The Cyclops fell and just flickered away.

"Huh?!" Dave said astonished.

I laughed a little impressed. "It's a very realistic virtual reality program. With two differences. It will never kill you and you will never be able to kill it. Whenever you defeat it it will flicker away. It CAN however hurt you. But you don't even have a scratch."

After that Dave did a stick fight with Hermes. Dave almost defeated Hermes. But at the last moment Hermes hit Dave right in the chest. He fell hard on the ground.

"I lost." Dave said. He was clearly bothered by it.

"Hey! I can't believe you are worried about it. You just didn't defeat the messenger god of stick fighting. So what?." Herry said trying to make Dave a bit more happy.

"It's just that this stick and the slingshot are the only things I can fight with. But I guess it's because of the god of stick fighting thing. By the way is that true." Dave said as a smile appeared on his face.

"Actually I was a god of shepherds and of thieves. But shepherds are very rare in these days and thieves are bad guys, so I decided to stop being a god of them. No the most important thing I'm god of is mischievous children or poor people who can't get enough food and steal because of that. But most importantly I am messenger god. But people can just call me Hermes. I like that the most." Hermes said casually.

Theresa laughed at Dave's face which had a blank expression. "I think that were a little too many details."

David blushed a bit: "Yes. I think I'm just too tired, sorry Hermes."

Archie looked at his watch and gasped: "It's twelve o'clock already."

So we decided to go to bed. We went to sleep.

The next morning we gathered at the kitchen. First thing Atlanta asked at Dave was: "Now are you finally going to tell us the story of David."

"Sure" he said. And while eating breakfast he told us the story of king David.

--

Next chapter: the story of David.

About the story. Feel free to think that David isn't real and that Elisha isn't real. I believe that they existed though. But within the story you shall have to read it like a fact to take it a little seriously, for within class of the titans they pretend Greek mythology is real. That's why it's possible to read this as if it's just a story. So as someone who doesn't believe bible is real. It might just as well be a nice story.

Same goes for people who think bible is real. For them it might also be a nice story I mean.

But I have doubts about this story being a nice story, whether it has Christianity in it or not.


	3. Chapter 3: Daves story

I do not own the character David of the bible

I do not own the character David of the bible. I do not own the class of the titans characters also. But since they aren't mentioned in this chapter it isn't important. But for the use of us referring to the characters of class of the titans I just tell you. Better safe than sorry.

--

Dave told us the following about David:

David was a simple shepherd boy. He was guarding his sheep in the fields. Suddenly a bear attacked one of his sheep. It wasn't new for him. He had seen how Obed, his grandfather had dealt with wild animals attacking the sheep. Obed had been a great teacher and had thought David how to deal with wild animals. David however was not very good with sticks, staffs and other hand to hand weapons. More importantly: it isn't courageous to look a bear in its eyes with a stick in your hands, it's just plain stupid. However David had a great aim. And he had a very powerful shot. So he took his slingshot. Took aim. The stone hit the bear right between its eyes. However the stone wasn't exactly a bullet, it still hit very hard. The bear growled angrily. But it fled away through the bushes. A strange thud was heard. So David returned to guarding the sheep. Only a fool would leave the sheep to look how the bear was doing. Any other animal could attack in the meantime.

Two hours later a servant of his father came for him. "What about the sheep?" David said. "I'll guard them well" the servant promised, "It's important, so hurry. Samuel wants to see you. He said it's very important."

Samuel was a prophet. He was a man of God and had much influence. Of course David went back at once. Once he met Samuel and his father Samuel did a very shocking thing. He salved David to become king out of a horn. It was actually a real shock. You see? Saul was still king and would you be happy if you discovered that God didn't want you or your heirs to be king anymore, if you were a king. I don't know about you. But I would get very mad. So however it was great God wanted David to become king, it was also a little dangerous. Very dangerous.

So they decided to keep the salve a secret.

Saul however knew God didn't bless his kingship anymore. And demons were haunting him. And he got attacks of madness. So Sauls servants sent for David. For they knew David was great at playing the harp. They thought that Saul might become quiet because of David playing the harp. It worked. Saul relaxed. Saul liked David very much because of it.

In that age Israel had many wars with the Philistines. In one of the wars was a great huge Giant. Goliath. Goliath was cursing. Goliath was sneering with Israel, with Saul and even with God. The soldiers of Israel however where not mighty enough or not courageous enough to kill Goliath. And Goliath was cursing. So it went on for many days. Among the soldiers of Israel where all Davids brothers.

Meanwhile David was guarding the sheep. Then Jesse (his father) came to him and said: "Your brothers must be very hungry. Here is some bread. Bring it to them son."

So David did. At the battle field David heard the sneers and curses of Goliath. Then he saw Goliath. However he was more shocked about what Goliath was saying, than about Goliaths height. So he asked to one of the soldiers: "Why did nobody shut him up? Why does nobody shut him up? Somebody should do something about it!"

The soldier said: "Nobody dares to. However Saul has promised to give a reward to the guy who will kill Goliath." So David said: "I am willing to kill this giant." The soldier brought him to Saul. Saul gave David his own armour and sword. David put on the armour and took the sword. But David could barely move with the armour. So he put off the armour and just took the slingshot and the stick he was using as a shepherd boy. And he went to Goliath.

Goliath said: "Do you think that you can slay me with a stick. I am not a dog." And he charged to David. David however simply took aim and fired the stone at the giant. It hit the giant between the eyes. Boom. The giant fell unto the ground unconscious. David went to the giant. He took the giants sword. And chopped off the head of Goliath. Goliath was no more.

The people of Israel were honouring David. They were honouring David more than Saul. Saul taught: _they are honouring David more then me. What's the next step? Will they make him king?_ From that moment on Saul never trusted David again.

One day Saul had another attack of madness. So his servants went for David again. David came and played on his harp. This time it didn't work however. And Saul had a spear in his hand. So Saul threw the spear at David. David however dodged. And fled. At least he tried. Saul picked up the spear and threw it again at David. Again David dodged.

Saul became afraid of David. Apparently God was helping David and God was helping Saul not anymore. Saul put him in charge of 1,000 soldiers and sent him to battle. God helped David, and David and his soldiers won all the battles. This made Saul even more afraid of David.

David won more and more battles against the Philistines and Saul got more and more afraid. Until the point that he became an enemy of David. He gave Jonathan (his son) and his soldiers the quest to kill David. Jonathan liked David however and warned him.

David fled with some of his friends. Saul looked for David everywhere and got very much chances to kill David. God prevented it however. David got chances to kill Saul too. But he didn't want to kill the king that was chosen by God.

In the end Saul and his sons where killed in a battle against the Philistines. Including Jonathan, who had become a friend of David. David mourned because of Saul and his sons and became the king of Israel. God blessed David as a king from the beginning to the end.

With this Dave ended the story. He said: "If you want to know more about David you can always read the bible. You can borrow mine if you want. But the story would get very long and very boring. So I'll stop here."

"Besides we really have got to go to school now." He said with a smile and ran to school.

"Talk about over enthusiastic!" I laughed.

--

This is it. Hope you enjoyed. Read and review please.

Oh… hope I am not too obvious in mixing a bit of myself in the characters. Feel free to tell me if that's a truth.

Becky Sky: thanks for the review. Have you got positive feedback already?

Sorry about not yet putting the first confrontation with Chronos in it. Daves story turned out te be longer than I thought. So it will be in the next chapter. Hmm... wonder if it will work though. In such situations a writers ability to write is tested. Hmmmm...

Will the Titans (you now the seven) win this battle? Or will chronos have a monster at his command they've never seen before. And will it actually be written exciting. Read the next chapter to get an answer on this questions.


	4. Chapter 4: Cronus' tricks

"Wow… this David was a real hero" Neil said impressed

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of class of the titans. Even not in this chapter.

--

That day school proved to be a lot better. I mean school will always be school. But I had slept well and was in a very good mood. I hadn't dreamt, and I had nothing to worry about. At least… I thought.

At lunch I met the other guys. We ate and enjoyed our lunch break. Afternoon lessons also were ok. Nothing worth mentioning actually.

In the afternoon we parted ways. Jay, Herry and Archie had to train with Ares. Neil was about to test his luck at the lottery. Theresa and Atlanta were going to shop at the mall. I had promised Dave to show him around in New Olympia. So I did. So after showing him around, we were sweating very badly, for it was a very warm day. I said to Dave: "Shall I get us two ice creams in the mall?"

Dave mumbled "okay I'd like an ice cream. I'm so hot. Is it ok if I wait here under this tree?

I laughed: "Okay. But it will be cooler inside. They have air conditioning in the mall. Sure you want to stay outside?"

"Jep. Nothing better than some real natural shadow!" Dave exclaimed.

"Suit yourself!" I said and I went into the mall to get us an ice cream. When I returned I saw Dave was in Cronus' arms unconscious. I saw them disappear in one of Cronus' time portals.

I gasped in shock and called Theresa, Neil and Atlanta. "We have to get to Hermes' communication room now for a meeting! Cronus just kidnapped Dave." I told them.

Later I heard from Dave what had happened. Cronus had walked to him from around a corner and had said: "Hi boy. You've got to come with me." He had said. Dave had asked: "Excuse me, do I know you?" "Sorry for being impolite. I'll introduce myself. My name is Cronus. I guess the impoliteness goes along with being an evil god." He had said sarcastically. Dave had said: "You are Cronus. No way I am not coming with you." After that he had taken his stick (a thing he always carried with him; he didn't have the slingshot, but it wouldn't have worked anyway: Cronus was too near to use it) and tried to fend off Cronus. He hoped I'd come in time to help. But I hadn't come. Fending off Cronus had gone surprisingly well. Until Cronus used a new dirty trick of his. He said "Apparently I can't capture you now. I'll be back." Cronus had disappeared in a portal. Dave hadn't let his guard down though, for he was suspecting a trap. But he hadn't expected Cronus to use another portal to reappear behind Dave's back very silently. Last thing Dave had heard was Cronus words: "sleep well my boy." After that Cronus had apparently taken him through one of his portals.

At the moment however I had no idea how Cronus had kidnapped Dave. But the problem was Cronus had kidnapped him. Not how Cronus had kidnapped him.

I contacted Hermes. "Hermes, Dave has just been kidnapped by Cronus. Could you tell this to Jay, Archie and Herry and ask them to meet us in your communication room?" "Oh no… I'll tell them immediately!" Hermes said. And the connection was gone.

A quarter later we had all arrived at the communication room. Hera and Ares had also arrived. They wanted to see if they could help. We were shocked to see Hera panicking. "You know how important Dave is?!" She screamed. "The prophecy says seven heroes will keep Cronus from destroying balance on earth. But Cronus will ask for help. Help so powerful that even the seven won't be able to stop him. Then three other heroes will arrive. The seven and three will be together. And only as this group of ten they will be able to defeat Cronus. Without interference of this group Cronus or the creature that will help him will rule the world and world will become hell."

We were shocked to say the least. I said in a low voice: "Does Cronus know about this prophecy?"

"Probably" Ares answered in a sombre voice.

I quickly said: "Then we have no time to waste. We should be able to track Dave via the communicator. Hermes can you do that NOW?"

"Okay." He said and he started working immediately. A minute or so later he called: "Got it!"

A map of the Mediterranean Sea and de lands around it appeared. Somewhere in the middle of the sea a red dot appeared.

"Oh no! Tell me that doesn't mean Dave has drowned!" Theresa cried.

"Nope relax. Worst thing it could mean is that the communication tracking system doesn't work anymore somehow. In the sea the communicator would have defected immediately without protection against the water, and we wouldn't have been able to track it!" I said with a hesitant smile.

"Wait a minute…" Hera said. "Wait a minute… That must be. Yeah it has to be Themyscira. It is the island of the Amazons. Every man who gets on their island will probably be killed. But if we hurry and with any luck we might be able to save Dave from the Island. I will however have to join you. The Amazons are worshippers of me so they should listen to me."

So we hurried to the island. The queen of the amazons, Hippolyta, was not amused Hera took five men with her. "You must be an impostor. Hera would never take men with her to this island. A goddess would never do that. Hera would certainly not do that. Amazons. Attack!"

Hera said to us: "In anger I made an oath. That I would personally punish any god or goddess that would dare to attack or hurt these women. Unfortunately that includes me. I cannot help you."

Jay said: "That's just great!" We fought well. But this horde of Amazones soon got us captured. We ware taken to cages and imprisoned there. There we met Dave. He said half jokingly: "Hey I was counting on it that you would save me. Not that you would get captured yourselves. But don't worry. We will be saved. In the end. I just wonder how…"

An hour later we were led before Hippolyta. "Filthy males you are guilty of getting on this island. And you dirty women, YOU are guilty of bringing these men on this island. You will be punished with dead. If you however prove us you are real warriors, I will give you mercy.

"Fine" Jay said. We all looked at him worried. "What?! It's not like we have any choice. May Dave fight with us, your highness?"

"All of you have to prove you are real warriors. Dave is one of you so he'll fight with you. You will fight in a pair of two against one enemy. Every time one of you falls unconscious or is unable to fight, the other one has to choose a new partner. No killing yet. You deserve a chance. Unfortunately. You'll have to fight three enemies in total. But they are difficult to slay. The long haired girl and the blonde haired pretty boy will fight first against our greatest warrior- my daughter Diana."

"Okay…" Dave said "she looks though!"

At that we were lead to a field the size of a soccer field, marked by spears in the ground. Only grass was growing on the field. We were told that every one of us was allowed to chose a weapon when the fight started.

Theresa and Neil went to one side of the field and a black haired woman (apparently Diana) flew to the other side of the field. Theresa had chosen a sword for a change (she had trained sword fighting with Jay and had become very good) and Neil took a spear (with some luck he could hit Diana). First Diana attacked with a kind of lasso of golden rope. The lasso went around Theresa's sword, but apparently Diana was underestimating her for Therase gave a good pull with her sword and Diana had to let loose. Theresa ran to the border of the battle area and threw the lasso far over it, to prevent Diana from using it. So Theresa tried to give Diana a kick in the stomach. It hit, but from the looks of it, it gave Theresa more pain than gain. Apparently the armour Diana was wearing wasn't leather, which was weird, for it looked like leather. Neil tried a shot with the spear. He aimed for Diana's head, but apparently in this case Diana had more luck than Neil and it hit the ground after Diana.

Theresa said to Neil: "Quick, grab hold of me!" Neil quickly complied and did so. Then Theresa took aim 50 centimetres from Diana's head, and supported her attack telekinetically. Diana tried to dodge. But through the luck of neil she dodged the wrong way and Theresa hit Diana right into the face. At this powerful kick Diana fell to the ground. She was unable to fight. Unfortunately Theresa and Neil fell back to the ground. Neil hadn't enough luck to also survive this without getting unconscious and he fell right under Theresa. Unconscious. Theresa tried to stand but sadly sad. My legs cannot bear me anymore. I am no longer able to fight. Jay it's your turn. After that Theresa and Jay where brought to the cages.

"You were lucky" Hippolyta. "Against the next enemy you won't be so lucky."

At that moment we heard a creepy laugh…

--

That's it. Read and review.

Becky Sky: thanks for the review and tips. I edited chapter one and two a bit. Do you like it?

Next chapter: will the eight heroes be able to defeat the other three monsters. Or will they get killed. Learn more in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Beauty and copper

Then we saw a woman

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of class of the titans, and I definitely don't own Jahweh.

--

Then we saw a woman. We reacted at her in three ways: Dave, Hera, Theresa and Atlanta were scared a bit, and prepared for the worst. Atlanta told me later that the woman looked like a very very long snake, which had only the breasts and the head of a woman, a woman who had long thick skin coloured hairs, an green coloured acid was dripping out of creepy holes at the ends of the 'hairs'. The hairs appeared to be moving at her command. She had glowing green eyes, fangs and a rotten hole for a nose. Her face was wrinkled, and the breasts… Atlanta didn't even want to talk about that. Must have been the ugliest, scariest thing she'd ever seen.

Anyways, she looked like a dangerous monster. A serpent.

I didn't see this however. Jay, Herry and Archie didn't see it either. We saw a very beautiful woman with blonde hairs. She had deep blue eyes, eyes you could drown in. Full red lips, lips as red as blood. And a nose, well it was indescribable, so beautiful. Poets could write thousands of poems about it. Painters could make many paintings of it. Writers could write long stories about it and no one would get bored. Yet… nothing could describe it. I cannot do it either unfortunately. A beautiful skin, how to describe it, if you take the prettiest human skin on earth, you've got her skin divided by ten thousand. She had beautiful curves. And a beautiful deep blue dress. There were many more beautiful things on her. But I am already starting to get drooling only at the thoughts of her. If I go on any further I will drown in the oceans of my drool. You thing I'm exaggerating? No the contrary is true: not only I would drown in the oceans of my drool. The whole world would drown. And you wouldn't want that, would you? Anyways I'll stop writing about her prettiness.

You are wondering what the third reaction was? The third reaction in fact wasn't even a reaction. Neil was simply to busy looking at himself in the mirror, and didn't see anything of the woman.

Me, Jay, Herry, Archie, Hera, Dave, Theresa and Atlanta cried in unison: "You cannot mean we have to fight THIS creature, right?!"

For different reasons, part of us thought that fighting this horrible creature was almost impossible and part of us thought fighting such a beautiful creature was the greatest crime on earth.

Hippolyta said: Fight Lamia, or DIE!!

Hera had had enough of this. "What do you think you're doing?! How dare you use a deamon. An enemy of mine. You, YOU are fortunate I made an oath to personally punish any god or goddess who would dare to attack or hurt you. You insane piece of dust. How could I have ever made an oath to protect someone like YOU even against myself!!" In rage she turned into a phoenix and went on crying insults at the queen of insults. "But I will find a way to punish you! Even if it is the last thing I do. I'll free Atlas and I'll send Oceanus and all the monsters I have at my command, and I will erase you from earth. You.foolish.narrow.minded.daughter.of.a.bitch!! I'll find a way to indirectly let Poseidon erase your island from existence. That way he won't attack or hurt you directly. For you.can.swim!!"

Now Hippolyta believed Hera was truly Hera. Only Hera could know things like this. Only Hera could get enraged like this. And she hadn't seen anyone around turning into a phoenix. She trembled in fear and began apologising in many different ways. Slowly, very slowly Hera calmed down. Hera was about to banish Lamia for good and kill the beast. But a certain titan of time thought different about that.

"No!! My plan to erase these hero tiny winy little shit heads won't fail because of you, you traitorous daughter. Nobody will be in my way. They will fight the monsters or you will face my wrath. Or better yet both!" with this he attacked Hera. Hera wasn't expecting this and soon she was laying flat on the ground, drained of almost all of her life energy. Dave hurried to Hera and cried: "stop!! We'll battle the monsters and we will win and you shall leave us alone!"

At this Cronus' face went red with rage. "Who dares to talk to a god like that. What mortal creature dares to talk to ME like that."

At this Dave said a little prayer to Jahweh. And charged at Cronus with his stick and hit him hard on the head. "You shall leave now" Dave said, and he hit Cronus in the stomach and by a weird kind of miracle one of Cronus time portals opened behind Cronus. Dave smiled and pushed Cronus into the portal. The portal closed and Cronus was gone for now.

"We will fight these monster. We can deal with her. We'll win!!"

Hippolyta said hesitantly: "Good. Young warriors. Good, for apparently I don't really have Lamia at my control. Same goes for Talos. A copper giant which will arrive soon.

About Lamia: she enchants men with a fake beauty. Apparently you are immune to her. But she is still very dangerous. She makes men insane and drains them of their power. You've got to hurry and stop her. You may fight together." She said and she let amazons open the cages of Theresa and Neil. Neil stopped watching at his mirror and looked at Lamia. "Eew… She is ugly." He said. "Help us fight her!" Dave cried. And they took battle stances.

All this talking had happened out of my awareness. The same goes for Herry, Jay and Archie. We all were to busy drooling over the beauty of Lamia. But at a certain moment we saw something that didn't escape our attention. We saw the very beautiful woman was crying many tears, while Theresa, Neil, Dave and Atlanta were ruthlessly attacking her.

"They must have gotten insane!" Jay said. "We must stop them now!" We agreed and started to charge at our 'insane' friends. Unfortunately we were stopped by a great army of amazons. They overwhelmed us and put us in cages. At that moment Hippolyta came and said: "Sorry I have to do this to you, but it's for your own good. This won't take long. I hope."

In the meantime Dave, Theresa and Atlanta were trying to fight Lamia. But unfortunately she had deamon speed, strength and swordmanship. Which was very very high and good. Atlanta run at Lamia with a sword and tried to hit her. But Lamia simply dodged. Theresa tried to telekinetically keep Lamia at one place, but unfortunately Lamia broke out of Theresa's grasp easily. Dave tried to hit Lamia with a stick but he didn't have any luck either. At least it seemed like that. In this impasse situation the fight went on for two hours. Then Talos an incredible giant without weakness anywhere (at least nothing known to Dave, Theresa and Atlanta) arrived. The giant was of beautiful shining copper. Then it became clear that Neil's luck and/or Jahweh's blessing had never left us. For Lamia looked at the copper giant and the copper giant looked at Lamia.

Lamia said in a beautiful or ugly voice (depends on the point of view): "What a handsome giant are you." And Talos, the giant said: "You represent all beauty on earth!"

And they kept looking lovingly at each other.

When I, Jay, Archie and Herry saw that the world became a lot darker for us. The woman of our dreams wasn't in love with us. She was in love with an other male, a gigantic one. We fell on the bottom of our cages and had almost died of sadness. But our friends had used the distraction to deal with Lamia. Dave had hit her hard with his stick and she had fallen unconscious. When she awoke two seconds later, she was ready to fight Dave again, but Theresa kept her in space telekinetically and Dave and Atlanta started hitting Lamia with swords and sticks with all the power they had. This kept on going for five minutes. During this five minutes Talos kept getting madder and madder. After these five minutes three things happened. First thing was that Hera pronounced a spell and banished Lamia from world to Tartarus. Second thing was that I, Herry, Archie and Jay finally were starting to get out of our lovesick trance. Third thing was that Talos charged at Theresa with the fury of a snake whose eggs had just been stolen.

At this we all quickly retreated. In that panic we ran in all directions (things me, Jay, Herry and Archie could only try to do, because we were still in the cages). Hippolyta was the one who created order in chaos. (Hera would have done it if she hadn't fallen on the ground unconscious after totally draining the power she still had after facing Cronus). She freed four of us out of our cages and cried: "All of you! Calm down a bit and follow me!! Herry take Hera with you!!"

At this we complied quickly. We followed her and came in an underground hiding place.

After rest had returned we had a little chat, we actually hadn't time for, but Dave, Atlanta, Hera and Theresa needed to catch a breath; Jake, me, Herry, and Archie still had not been fully awaken yet out of our enchanted trance and Neil needed to recharge his luck.

So we talked a little. Into the cave like hiding place.

I sighed "I guess it makes sense. She was to good, no to perfect to be true. I should have figured it out. Still I wish she was real…"

"Snap out of it Odie!" Atlanta growled "I have seen enough love sickness this day."

"Are you all ok." Jay said a little worried.

All of us said we were okay. Only a bit drained and tired or lovesick, I think you get the picture. Oh and Neil was complaining about his hair. Big surprise.

Then Atlanta told us what had really happened. Only then I, Jay, Herry and Archie knew how foolish we must have looked and in how much danger we had been.

Then Neil said: "Hey!! We aren't out of trouble yet. Above us a big giant is destroying all beauty on this island!"

Theresa laughed: "Figures you'd begin about beauty."

Jay also laughed: "Are you sure you are alright. Worrying about the beauty of something or somebody else isn't really like you."

"Hey!" Neil said really insulted. "I'm not that bad."

"Yeah right!" we all answered ironically. Some moments later we understood we had been to hard on Neil and we decided to apologise.

He said: "It's ok. You may be right though. But can you really blame me? Anyways I am right about the giant destroying everything above us. We should stop him… but how…"

At that I started to get an idea. "Jay, you know the story of the Argonauts, don't you?"

"Yes, why?" Jay answered.

"Then you must know more about Talos." I said.

Jay thought a bit. "I only know he has only one vein from his ankle to his neck, and that it's shut of from the air only by a little nail in the neck, or a thin piece of copper skin in the ankle. That's not much… Oh… Of course. Well now we know what to aim for!"

So we made a plan and this is what we did.

"Talos!" Archie cried. "Malia is mine! I'll get to her in Tartarus and free her and we'll laugh at you. DORK. For even thinking about being in love with Malia."

The giant looked confused. "Who is Malia?!"

Archie laughed. "You fall in love with a woman whose name you don't even know. You're such a DORK. Malia. She's.the.woman.you.were.looking.at.lovingly.just.a.few.seconds.ago!"

At that the giant became furious. And started to run after Archie. Who fled fast.

"Guys any minute now…" he cried. Just then Dave shot a stone at the giant with a slingshot he had borrowed from the amazons right between the eyes. It didn't harm the giant very much. But he still cried in pain and rage and stopped. His attention now at Dave. Dave shouted "Catch me if you can you shit coloured fool!"

The giant cried in fury and started to charge at Dave. Then it was Neil's turn to annoy the giant. He took a spear and threw it at the belly of the giant. He missed. But he got the giant's attention. "You are way to ugly for her!!" he cried. The giant ran at Neil. Neil started to run away. Just before the giant reached Neil Atlanta ran by, grabbed Neil and started running a lot faster. Herry was there too with a tree on his shoulder. He swayed the tree and held it steady in the giants path. The giant tripped over the tree and fell flat on his nose. Then Theresa started to try to probe his mind. It didn't work, but it distracted him enough to stay on the ground.

Now I started to run to its neck and Jay started to run for his ankle. I started to pull at the nail and it went surprisingly well off the giant and the giant started bleeding something that smelled like wine. One second later Jay pierced the ankle with his sword and pulled his sword out. Blood started to gush out of the wounds. Soon nothing was left of Talos, but a large heap of copper scrap. We had slain Talos.

Hippolyta again apologised to Hera and declared us true warriors. We returned to New Olympia by bike. No just kidding. We used the teleportation device to return to New Olympia like we did to come at Hippolyta's island in the first place. I did forget to mention that didn't I? Sorry. Then you know it now. When we were back home it was eleven o'clock. We were very tired and went to bed for a well deserved night rest. It had been a tiring day. We didn't care what the next day would bring. We were way to tired to think about that. However before I fell asleep I had to think about the dream. And about the other two heroes… Would the bad dream come true…

--

Read and review please.

There will be a next chapter, but I don't know yet what I am going to put in it…

Thanks for the reviews for the other chapters.


End file.
